


Small Approvals

by LoverBoyLevin



Category: Ben 10 Series, Ben 10 reboot (2016) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved, bashmouth, touch-starve kevin (Ben 10)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoyLevin/pseuds/LoverBoyLevin
Summary: Ben jokingly calls Kevin a "Good boy" which leads to weird encounters with him later on his trip.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.   
>  You can read this short story as platonic or none platonic! Gwen, Grandpa Max, and some villains will be written but they're not a big main focus.  
>  I apologize for any grammar errors or typos!

It was a joke at first, when Ben had compliment Kevin. Except Kevin wasn’t quite his usual lanky greasy self at the time. Instead he was his bigger greasier fur version of himself, Bashmouth. Ben had just whooped Maurice & Sydney butt after they tried to shrink famous landmarks and put them into novelty snow globes. Originally Kevin tagged along with the roach duo but soon realized he’d rather be seen with the Tennysons then this group of intelligent idiots. With Ben & Kevin’s powers combined the two buggy men were squished into cuffs in no time. As the officers drove the villains away Ben’s watched timed out. Even though Ben & Kevin worked together less than five minutes ago, Ben could sense the lingering malintent from Kevin.   
“Heh, Looks like you ran out of time, Tennyson.” growled Kevin “Lucky for you I’ve got a few seconds to spare between the both of us.”   
Sweat ran down Ben’s head, he knew he couldn’t out run Kevin in this state. Thinking fast, Ben reached a hand out and scratched the big alien wolf’s forehead.   
“What the-“  
“Who’s a good boy?” Ben mocked.  
“I’m, WHAT?!” Kevin shook his head and shoved Ben aside “I am not a good boy! I’m a bad boy- Ugh I mean I’m bad!”  
“Nah you’re a good boy, a great boy.” Ben reached out again and started ruffling Bashmouth’s head again “In fact I think I’m gonna start calling you ‘Good boy Kevin Levin.”  
Ben noticed Kevin’s tail wag in excitement before before his arm got smacked away again.  
“STOP THAT! I am not ‘Good’ I’m the baddest of the bad, I’m Kevin E. Levin! Do you know what the E stands for?”  
“Ethan?”  
“Yes! Wait, NO! It stands for ‘Evil’!” Kevin tossed his arms up shouting about how ‘Bad’ he truly was. Ben took the opportunity to run away while Kevin was distracted. Ben was grateful it was so easy to annoy Kevin, it made running away from him easier. ‘This was even funnier than Gwen tricking Kevin with a stick.’ Thought Ben. But Ben had no idea how much his joke would come back to bite him.  
As Ben made his distance from Kevin, he spotted his grandpa and cousin waiting for him by the rust bucket.   
“There you are, kiddo! I was worried you got knocked out to another part of the town.”  
“See Grandpa, told you Ben could take care of himself.” Gwen said reassuring Max “Sometimes.”  
“Ha ha very funny. While you two were off team destroying, I was kicking bad guy butt!” Ben strikes a pose with his arm chopping the air “You know like real  
Hero stuff.”  
“You didn’t do the hero stuff alone, Ben.”  
“Uh yeah I did. I didn’t see you four arming Sydney.” Gwen flicked Ben’s forehead.  
“I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about Kevin. Speaking of Kevin, where is he?”  
“Oh I pulled a fast one on him and ditch him in the forest.”  
“Ben?” Gwen said with a warning tone in her voice.  
“Not in a mean way! I just tricked the dude and left him to have his own hissy fit. Or should I say a barking fit?” Ben snorts at his own joke.   
“You dork. Well as long as it wasn’t anything too harsh.”  
“Come on kids, I bet we can make it to the next town over before the sunsets.” With that the Tennysons left the populated town landmark.  
——-  
Ben wasn’t thinking much, if not at all, about the last time he talked with Kevin. He was too busy hero-ing it up and saving the day. It’d been almost a week without a Kevin related crime and Ben couldn’t careless. That is until his family stopped by for some fuel and saw the fuzzy alien wolf Kevin with Zombozo. The two were at it again but this time they were robbing the gas station’s convenience store. Without waiting for his family, Ben rushed into action.  
“Not so fast Zombozo and- Kevin?” Ben couldn’t believe the sight he saw. What he thought was a petty robbery team up was actually Bashmouth cornering a terrified Zombozo behind the store's counter. “Ha! I see one of your circus tricks backfired on you, Zombozo!”  
“Circus tricks? I didn’t do any circus tricks! I was just trying to rob this crummy place before this 7 foot mutt came out of nowhere and attacked me!”  
“Wait so you two aren’t teaming up?”  
“If we were teaming up would you think I’d be shaking in my big shoes behind a counter?” Kevin bit off a chunk off the counter “Ah! Call off the k9 unite for heaven's sake!”   
Ben was still confused. Why would Kevin be attacking other villains? Wasn’t he a self proclaimed ‘Bad boy’.   
“Alright I’ll call him off.” The clown let out a sigh of relief “If you put back all the money you stole.”  
“Oh you got to be kidding me-“ Bashmouth started climbing over the counter “Okay! Okay! Just call off the pooch I’m begging you!”  
Zombozo started shoving the money back in the register. Now it was Ben’s turn to do his part of the deal. The only problem was he didn't know how to stop Kevin. He doesn’t even know why Kevin’s attacking the clown. He’d have to ask questions later, for now he has to stop Bashmouth from chewing on Zombozo like a squeaky toy.   
“Hey uh Kevin, you can stop now.” Kevin only ignored Ben as the big dog locked his sights on the clown. “Kevin? Hello? Earth to mega dweeb.”  
Kevin finally tore his gaze off of Zombozo and looked at Ben. Ben wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Kevin stomped closer and closer towards Ben.   
“Kevin?” Ben questioned but to no answer “Zombozo?”  
“You’re on your kid! My show’s over and I am out of here!” With a honk the clown ran out the back room.  
“Stupid clown.” Ben muttered. The closer Kevin walked toward him, the more steps Ben took back. He walked back further and further until his back hit a stand of snacks.   
“I’m warning you, Kevin. If you take another step I’m going Humungousaur and trust me that’s not a tail you’d want to chase!” But Ben’s warning went unheard as Kevin stalked forward “I warned you, Kev. Get ready for some Jurassic action!”  
Ben dialed his watch and raised his hand to hit the transformation button. Before his palm could touch metal his hand was snatched from the air. Ben closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever punches Kevin through. But the punches never came nor did any rude name calling. Instead all he could feel was fur, soft warm fur. When Ben opened his eyes he saw where his captured hand was touching. It was placed on Kevin’s head, Bashmouth’s black fur covered head. This whole situation was way too weird and confusing for Ben. He tried to move the arm touching Bashmouth’s head only for it to be yanked and kept in place. Ben didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t think of any reason or motives on why Kevin was doing this.   
Kevin clicked the inside of his cheek and with his big paws he moved Ben’s hand in circles on his head. Getting the hint Ben moved his hand freely over Kevin’s head. Kevin removed his own arm and let Ben take control over his own hand. This act left Ben even more confused. For minutes Ben just stood there petting and scratching the alien wolf’s head from top of his ears to the bottom of his chin. There was a silence only filled by the song playing through the store's speakers. The more Ben scratched the closer Kevin leaned in. Ben was ready to ask what the heck was going on until he heard a chime from the front door.  
“Ben, grandpa said to hurry it up. We can’t wait all day for you to pick something-” Kevin jumped back, startled by Gwen’s voice. He ran out the back door leaving both the Tennysons wide eyed.   
“What was that all about?”  
“Dude I have no idea.”   
Ben bought his snacks and returned to the rust bucket with Gwen. As they got back on the road, Ben couldn’t help remembering the feeling of soft fur slipping through his palm. He’ll probably never know what that scene in the store meant or even what was going through Kevin’s head. But for some reason he could sense how content Kevin felt throughout the whole process. Like he could spend hours just having Ben’s hand run through his head. Ben watched the sun slowly set and wondered where on earth could Kevin have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Kevin's point of view of what happened after the woods, during the gas station, and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this pov from Kevin! Like before you can read this short story as platonic or none platonic! Gwen, Grandpa Max, and some villains will be written but they're not a big main focus.  
> I apologize for any grammar errors or typos!

Kevin found himself alone in the forest once his watch timed out. Ben had left him alone yelling in the woods. He huffed and kicked the dirt under his feet.  
“Stupid Tennyson.” Kevin said as he leaned against a tree. To think he was so close to tearing Tennyson a new one but the little dweeb threw him off. “‘Good boy Kevin Levin’ what a dorky name! I should have bit that clammy hand of his clean off. His dumb, sweaty, clammy hands!”   
Kevin’s face burned from frustration at the memory of Ben’s hands running through his head. Curiously though, He took one of his own hands and placed it on his head where Ben had last touched him. Even though he was Bashmouth at the time, he could still feel Ben’s hand glide through his hair. Kevin scratched the same spot on his head yet it felt nothing like how Ben did it. He pulled his hand out of his hair and stared at his palm. His hands weren’t anything like Ben’s. Kevin’s hand was rough, dry, and covered with scraps. There was nothing tender or soft about it. ‘Tender’ Levin thought, ‘soft’. He leaned further into the tree till he slid down and sat on the forest ground. He took both of his hands and shoved them in his hair scratching and pulling at his own head. ‘TENDER’ he thought again, his face more heated than before. He hoped his heart was beating from frustration, anger, or any negative emotion that could explain this warm feeling in his chest. Kevin was truly angry with himself, embarrassed that for a moment he wouldn’t mind letting Ben’s hands comb through his hair again. He wouldn’t mind just for a few minutes being praised by Ben. Kevin just didn’t know how to ask.  
——-  
For days Kevin thought about that interaction. It was impossible not to. It took awhile but he finally came to terms with what he wanted. Though he’d never admit it aloud, Kevin was definitely thinking of ways to get praised again. His first idea on being touched again was by force but figured that wouldn’t work. His second idea was asking Tennyson but he didn’t want to deal with Ben’s smugness. His third and final thought was he’d have to earn it somehow. He’d have to be ‘good’ or at least do something heroic and what’s more heroic than holding up a washed up clown as a hostage?   
Zombozo wasn’t his target originally, Kevin just happened to be in the right place at the right time. The delinquent found himself in a gas station store watching the clown dig through the register. There were no employees in sight, probably Zombozo's doing, but there was a security camera. ‘Maybe if I bag this clown, I’ll be on the news. That dweeb Tennyson would be sure to see it!’ Kevin thought.   
“Hold it clown!” Kevin yelled.  
“Who- WHAT?!” Zombozo jumped with a honk “Oh, it’s you. The little emo kid that needs a bath.”  
“I am not emo!”  
“And I’m not a babysitter. Look kid if you’re looking to make a quick buck, how about you take this 5 dollar bill and scram! Last thing I want is more kids in my circus so beat it.”  
“I’m not here for your stupid money. I’m here to take you out!”   
“Real cute kid. Here how’s about a 10 dollar Bill, huh?” Zombozo slid a ten across the counter towards Kevin. “10 whole big ones! Now get lost before I change my mind.”  
Zombozo went back to shoving his pockets full of cash, ignoring the 11 year old. If there were two things Kevin hated the most it was adults and adults who ignored him. ‘Forget being good.’ Kevin thought as he reached for the dial on his watch. No one ever took him seriously no matter what he did. If he had to be bad to get an ounce of respect or acknowledgment, then he’ll be bad.  
With one hard hit to his watch, Kevin transformed. Black fur ran down his neck and across his limbs. His face stretched as rows of metal fangs filled in his newly extended jaw. Bones snapped, nails length, and muscles formed on the lanky boy. With a flash of red & white Bashmouth emerges with one loud howl. Zombozo froze at the sight of the alien wolf.  
“Hey now kid! Let’s not be hasty. Wouldn’t want to get the dog pound involved would we?”   
“The only ‘pound’ getting involved is my first pounding your face!” Kevin stomped towards the cowering clown behind the counter. To make matters worse, the dweeb of Kevin’s current fixation bust through the store’s doors.  
“Not so fast Zombozo and- Kevin?” Ben had stopped at the entrance door, confused by the scene taking place.  
Kevin ignored the conversation Ben & Zombozo were having. He was too focused on stopping the clown. He was ready to bite into Zombozo like a dog toy. Like on instincts he chomped down the front of the counter and tossed the chunk aside. Zombozo jumped and scooted father behind the counter. It wasn’t gonna be that easy to escape the wolf boy. He set one paw on the counter and started to climb over.  
“Hey uh Kevin, you can stop now.” Kevin ignored Ben's command “Kevin? Hello? Earth to mega dweeb.”  
With the newly added insult Kevin locked his eyes towards Ben and shifted towards him.  
Kevin couldn’t believe Ben. Couldn’t he see he was trying to stop this clown? Couldn’t he see he was trying to be ‘Heroic’. Sure it wasn’t by the books like Ben does it but it was a start. But no, all Kevin could see on Ben’s face was fear and caution.   
“I’m warning you, Kevin. If you take another step I’m going Humungousaur and trust me that’s not a tail you’d want to chase!” Ben warned Kevin, but Kevin stalked closer to Ben “I warned you, Kev. Get ready for some Jurassic action!”  
Ben fiddled with his watch and lifted his arm to hit the dial. Before his small fingers could reach the button Kevin lounged forward and yank his arm. Kevin was already too far into this mess to leave without his reward. With Ben’s tiny hand in his, Kevin places it on his head and waits. He waits for Tennyson to move his hand, to roam through his hair and give him the reassurance Kevin needs. But Ben just stares, stares at his own hand and stares at Kevin. The 10 year old tried to remove his hand but Kevin kept it in place. Frustrated Kevin moves Ben’s hand himself till the smaller boy gets the hint. Ben does and soon he’s roaming Kevin’s head freely. Finally, finally Kevin gets what he wants and lets Ben’s hand go. He closes his eyes and lets himself relax to the touch.   
Minutes passed as the two stood in the empty shop. Kevin had leaned further into Ben’s touch as Ben scratched around his ears. Kevin doesn’t understand why he needs this so bad or why he had this warm feeling bloom through his chest. He just felt like standing here forever listening to the crummy store's pop music. But like God’s cruel clock work the moment was interrupted by the chime of the front doors opening.  
“Ben, grandpa said to hurry it up. We can’t wait all day for you to pick something-” Kevin jumped at the new voice. Without a second thought he ran out the store’s back door before Gwen could finish her sentence.   
He didn’t stop running till he was a mile away from the gas station. His watch sounded the warning tones of low battery and soon deactivated his transformation. Kevin breathed heavily, exhausted from the run and adrenaline coursing through him. If he had a mirror he’d see just how sloppy his face looked. His hands shook as he touched the spot on his head where Ben had last touched. Heat radiated from his cheeks as he smiled. His hands fidget from sheer joy at what happened moments ago. For once he finally got what he wanted, for once someone took the time to just focus on him and him alone. Kevin continued to walk not worried at the sight of the sun setting or how he’d have to find a place soon to sleep in. His mind was too busy replaying the moment in the shop. Too busy thinking of how he could have a moment just like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be a nice ending for this little story but if I do decide to write more to it I'll either add another chapter here or make a separate sequel to this story. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be from Kevin's point of view. If I don't get around to it I can always leave this as a one shot :') Please let me know what you think!


End file.
